


Safe and Warm

by Originalpuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/F, painful childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda finds comfort and reassurance in her favorite spot in the Tower. Now, if only Natasha would stay in bed all day with her, things would be much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Imagine your favorite character curled up in many warm blankets and refusing to get up in the morning" by imagine-your-fav-character on tumblr.

Having such a soft bed, and so many warm blankets is an almost unbelievable luxury for Wanda. Her foster homes were all terrible, and she was lucky if her and Pietro had a blanket to share between them. 

Hydra was a bit better, but with all the pain and illness leading up to their powers, it didn’t _feel_ better. And then there were the streets. Pietro tried his best to keep her warm and safe, but it didn’t change the fact that they were still stuck outside during Sokovia in the winter and cold spring. 

She’d almost forgotten warmth, having missed it since her parents died. But being an Avenger, and living in the Tower meant so many luxuries. The best, in Wanda’s mind, was the warm bed and comforting presence of Natasha laying next to her.

The blankets were fluffy, and Natasha was her own heater, even without any special powers. Wanda could hide forever in the blankets, if she had the chance, and insist that Natasha stay with her. She knew she was safe in the softness and reassurance of her bed and Natasha next to her, despite the fact that she was constantly throwing herself into danger when she left her room.

Unfortunately, everyone has to leave their bed sometime. Despite the fact that New York was still chilly, Wanda was being woken up and told to leave the bed by her lover. She’s said no, and gone back to bed. But when she cracked her eyes open again, Natasha was gone to train, leaving a chilly, empty spot next to Wanda. 

Sighing, she dragged herself up, knowing she would get in trouble if she was too late to training. She cast a final, longing look towards her and Nat’s bed, and then went about getting her day started, and keeping herself wide awake.


End file.
